


Going Her Way

by Jasper_Block



Category: DRV3, Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom, ndrv3
Genre: F/F, Multi, This will be gay, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper_Block/pseuds/Jasper_Block
Summary: Kaede is coming to terms with the fact that the girl she loves, loves another. Maybe Kaede will get the girl of her dreams. Or she won't be able to get her in time.





	Going Her Way

"Im going out with him" Maki said. She was sitting on my bed down at her long black socks. Her face was, sort of guilty. She wasn't joking though. Maki wouldn't lie to me.

"You are?" My face fell. I'd wanted to ask Maki out for a while. But now she was dating Kaito! I couldn't confess now. "How long have you felt feelings for him?" I asked.

"Several weeks. He said he felt the same. We are planning on having a date later this month" Maki continued looking at her feet. Her legs crossed on my pink blanket. 

"Okay. Hey! I've started composing music. Do you wanna here?" I stood up off of my bed. Piano would take my mind off of the fact that I'd lost my chance. I went over the the opposite corner of my room, and sat at the keyboard Miu made for me. I started to play.

Maki got up from my bed, and walked to the corner. She put her hand on my shoulder, and leaned down, observing what I was doing. "You know Kaede, you're getting really good." She turned and smiled at me. The girl didn't smile often, but when she did, it was pure.

I stopped playing, and put my hands on my lap. "I've been practicing! Well.." I looked at the clock above my bed. "It's 7, you should head home. Shuichi will be back soon, and I need to start dinner."

"Kaede. You're a college student! Just do what me and Miu do. Eat ramen!"

I shoved my hand jokingly on her face. "I don't wanna be a stereotype! Besides" I crossed my arms "With a body like mine, I have to stay in peak physical condition!"

"Don't brag! Anyway, thanks for the music. You're great." She walked out my bedroom door. Her long pigtails swaying as she moved.

I am totally in love!


End file.
